


Sa petit animal impuissant

by ScarySpiderLady



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Owner/Pet, Smidgen of exhibitionism, Smut, Suspension, assplay, badassery, brattyness, rope bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarySpiderLady/pseuds/ScarySpiderLady





	Sa petit animal impuissant

Sitting quietly to themselves, Amelie and Sombra finished up after mission paperwork deep within in the Talon headquarters building. The small latina's company was oddly quiet as per her usual antics. This worried Amelie and she decided to speak upon it. 

"What is it Sombra?" 

"Hmm? I don't know what you mean." Sombra said with a playful tone. Narrowing her gaze, the spider broke the young latina's after even a few minutes. " Alright alright, no need for such a cold look. I found something ...a tad interesting on our dear friend, Commander Reyes." 

"And?" Amelie said in her usual uninterested tone, her attention returning back to her work over a small laptop. "What did you find?" 

Chuckling she raised a thin eyebrow and sent Widow an attachment over their Talon Private emails. Unsure if she should open the email, Amelie sighed and opened it to reveal the internet history log of Gabriel's. "What did you send me? What am I looking at here that's so interesting?" 

"Augh! Are you serious? Can you not see it?" Sombra got up from her seat and looked over Widow's shoulder pointing individually to items on the History log. 'Latex Lovlies; search.' 'Edging for beginners; search.' 'Anal BDSM for men; search.' 'how to please your dom in a satisfying manner; search.' Sombra's finger scrolled down the page on Widow's behalf and she highlighted a lot more pornographic searches that clearly showed Gabriels sexual fetishes. A LOT more highlighted as Sombra's finger scrolled. 

"Why did you call this to my attention?" she questioned the hacker. 

"Can't we gossip and divulge in the fact that Gabe is extremely kinky? We could work together to hold this over him when he gets in one of his demanding moods. I think that he wouldn't want any of this getting out to the rest of Talon, we can extort him for all sorts of fun!" 

Widow took a moment to close the laptop, not wanting to see anymore of her work partners 'preferences'. "I don't think that would fair kindly towards you, amour." 

"How so, Spider?" Sombra asked crossing her arms not liking what she's hearing. 

"You have to look into the bigger picture. If it gets out that you were the one to find this information, Talon would have your head and your days here would be numbered. We appreciate your talents and I would personally not like for anything to happen due to your expertise," She stood up and took the laptop, starting for the door. " but going against one of our top agents would clearly be a mistake." She warned hoping that it would be enough for Sombra to drop the subject and left the room for her own apartment to think of a plan to deal with Gabriel's irresponsibility. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

A headache rolled through Reyes' mind as he slowly awoke to find himself tied from the ceiling with one of his legs tied to his middle by the knee, the other dangled precariously unable to set his footing. "W-what the hell?" he squirmed to get away but it seemed whoever tied the rope was skilled as it tightened around his wrists as he tried to get away. Looking around he eyed his armor and mask in the corner of what seemed to be an abandoned storage room. He looked down at himself to see that he was still in his pants and undershirt. His operative skills only took him so far with his arms tied in this way. He tried to look behind him in spurts as he saw a line of items that was evenly distributed on a table. His eyes went wide as he recognized some of the items. "Oh.. oh no." he squirmed more. "W-Widow? Are you there?" he said, his heart dropping as he heard the sound of high heels echo through the room. 

"Ah your awake my pet." Amelie said with a small smile. "Hope you find yourself well as much as you can, because we need to have a little chat." she grabbed her laptop and started to open a file. 

"You had to knock me out and tie me up for-" he started but as she showed him the brightly lit screen his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. "W-where did you find that? I cleared my history..." 

"Nothing is truly erased, my pet." Amelie shut the laptop and put it on the table. She gingerly picked up an item from the table from behind from what he could hear. "As for where I found it. It was brought to my attention earlier this morning. Sombra has her eye on you in particular for whatever personal reasons she may have." 

"Sombra? Sombra found my history?" 

"Yes, she did, pet." she patted at his back with what felt like to him as long leather straps from a ninetails whip. "You should thank me for especially saving you the trouble of a public degradation." She whipped at him lightly. "I would like to hear your gratefulness now, my pet." 

The light stings through his shirt were a jolt to his system and made him realize how vulnerable he really was. His face red and flustered already knowing that he was in for a long night. "Amelie.. please. If you let me down I could expl-AH!" he yelped as she whipped him harder across the back. 

"That didn't sound like you were being grateful for me putting myself on the line for you." She whipped him a tad harder again to make him yelp in pain. "You could stay up there all night for all I care. If you want down, you'll do as I say." 

Breathing deeply to regain control over his composure, he whined low in his throat as he complied. "Thank you.." 

"For what?" She smacked him again over the back, as he winced, she gave him incentives to say what she wanted to hear. "For.. taking care of you? For saving your ass from public humiliation?" 

"Yes!" he winced through his teeth with every whip. "Yes, Tha- Thank you so much for taking care of me. I was careless." 

"Yes, you were." She placed the whip over her shoulder and lightly drug her fingers over the heated skin under the soft fabric. Sensations of shivers sun up his spine and gives his skin cool goosebumps that erupted all over his midsection. 

Feeling his cock twitch to life and press against his pant, he clenched his buttock and felt something was there.. inside him. "Did you put a plug in me?!" He yelped embarrassed that he didn't feel it sooner, with all the excitement and adrenaline from being tied and being whipped. 

"About time you realized this, my pet." She chuckled, dragging her nails over Gabriel's midsection as she circled him. Her eyes bore into his as she lifted herself on her tip toes to peck him on the lips. "Your history was inspiring, I thought that you would enjoy it." She rubbed his vulnerable body along his sides reached around to squeeze one of his ass cheeks to perturb the plug. "Your cock seems to like it, is that right my pet?" 

His body quivered as she raped her fingers and palms over him, skin heated from all the excitement. Gabriel didn't want to admit but his body was betraying him. "Y-Yes... I do.." 

A soft smile crossed Amelie's lips as she reeled back her hand and slapped his ass with her latex gloved hand. "Good pet." she hummed delighted heading back to the table for another item. "You've been so obedient, I feel like you could be a tad more indulgent." She came from behind him to place a rubber bite into his mouth and strapping it behind his head. Gabriel's tongue finding a comfortable place against the foreign object, coating the bite nicely with his saliva. "Now what do you say?" she demanded. 

"Thank you, Miss Lacroix." he managed to mumble as much as he could, trying to make it clear for her. His spit forming around the corners of his mouth, threatening to dribble down his chin. Gabriel heard a predominate snipping sound come from behind him, feeling his shirt being tugged at and the chill of the air roll over his tanned skin. "N-no. Please.. don't" he muffled through his bite. 

"You know I can't understand you. Now just hang there and give me what I want." Amelie continued to cut the tight fabric. She wanted to see her progress, as the fabric was torn and cut away she ran her nails down his spine temping more goosebumps. "You are coming along nicely Gabriel.." she smirked. Taking the whip from her shoulder she whipped along his back again to raise it to the right tone of heated red. 

Grunting and yelping through the bite, saliva couldn't help but roll down his chin and onto his chest, dotting the remaining shirt he had left. "Agh.. Ughhh... AH!" he squealed as she whipped him, his back burned in pleasureful pain. "Please!" he muffled. "Please..." 

"Whats that my pet?" She stopped but a moment to hear him over the cracking sounds of the whip. "Please keep going?" she paused to see him nod softly, his face blushing a lovely pink. She cracked it along his vulnerable side, walking in front of him to whip at his chest and stomach. Making him yell and squirm even more as Amelie moved on to the rest of his body, the ropes creaked and whined over his weight. His whole being tensing as she reeled back her arm to crack against him. 

"Please! Please touch me.." he begged, his cock pressed roughly against his pants. Bringing this to her attention, Amelie dropped the whip onto the floor and reached back to pick up a pink heart shaped riding crop. 

"You want me to touch you?" she asked trailing the tip of the crop against his cheek, down his chest."Where would you like me to touch you?" Trailing the crop lightly, it made its way to his crotch. Smirking she patted it lightly. "Here?"  
Breathing heavy and shuttering while she ran the crop along his body, he whined through the bite. "Y-yes, please."  
"Whats in it for me?" she said removing the bite. 

"Please Ms. Lacroix.. please.." he whined squirming in place. "I'll be more careful in the future. Please.. take me out.. and do as you please with me."

Looking over her obedient pet proudly, she smiled and grabbed his chin to pull him towards her to lay a small kiss on his bottom lip. "I like it when you beg." Walking away she unraveled the rope that tied him up towards the ceiling, lowering him to the floor. His back to the cold concrete of the floor felt some relief from the whipping she gave him as well from his sore wrists. "Thank you Ms. Lacroix." 

"You're very welcome my pet." she purred and unzipped his pants. Gabriel's cock pushed through the opening in a relief to his throbbing loins. "Such enthusiasm... I would like for you to show such enthusiasm for me, my sweet." Amalie took the scissors and snipped along the long V-shape of her latex suit to her core. Kneeling down, her knees on either side of his head, Amelie placed her weight on his chest to lower herself to her pets mouth. "Now be a good pet and don't make me regret giving you this treat~ Ooooh" She gasped as Gabriel instantly knew what he was asked. 

His long tongue falling into a rhythm, making long strokes across Amelie's cunt as small shuttering moans escaped her throat that made his cock twitch. "It's so nice having such an obedient slut around to have whenever I feel like. Don't you agree, mon cher'?" She placed more of her weight onto him sitting on his tongue and mouth harder, his saliva and her juices running down his chin and cheek. He muffled .."Yes... Ms. Lacroix." her hips rolled into his lapping tongue.

Groaning in delight, Amelie's pitch turned as he focused more over her sensitive clit. "Ah~ You're such a good little whore.. m-making your owner so happy." Rocking her hips back and forth over his face, Gabriel finding it harder to breath but kept going in fear of what would happen if he stopped. His tongue flicked across the bud quickly as her moans had peaked in volume. Amelie let out a loud groan and held in her gasp as she climaxed. 

Reaching past his throbbing cock, Widow pressed her fingers firmly against the plug in small circles pleasuring his hole. Making him moan deeply into her cunt. "Thats it, Keep moaning for me as I cum all over that pretty little face." she gasped, her still latexed thighs quivering against his ears. Still he licked her juices, the smell of overpowering scent of her sex as his nose was repeatedly pressed against her wet opening. Finally, her orgasm subsided, she released and lifted herself off of his face. She climbed over his body her legs still straddling him but as she climbed over him her wet slit crossed over the tip of his cock in a teasingly manner and he let out a shuttering gasp. "T-thank you Ms. Lacroix."

"Your mouth was exquisite, my pet. Makes me wonder how good your cock would feel inside me." She teased her hips around his cock as he tried to buck towards her but her hands were firm on his thighs. Chuckling lightly to herself, she sat up from him and crossed over to the table to pick up a remote device. "I wouldn't indulge you for much longer. Overall.. you still need to learn your lesson." She leaned down to show him a device with four buttons labeled by numbers. "Now.. my pet.. I'll do you the honor in picking the number." 

"Number?" he said licking what remained of her on his lips. 

"Yes. Pick a number and see what you have won." 

"Uh... three?" he questioned, unsure what she meant until he eyed a small gleam in her eye and understood. .."No.. wait.. No- Ah~" he began to squirm as she pressed the button to find that the plug she put inside him was actually a vibrator... set to level three. His body convulsed and squirmed. With his hands still tied he had no where left to go. 

"Excellent choice, my pet." she smirked running her hand through his hair watching in delight as he squirmed and yelled in pleasure. His cock hard and twitching like mad for any kind release. "I wonder how long it will take you to cum with just the vibrator?" She mewed and pulled the anchor rope to string Gabriel back up to the ceiling. The overwhelming feeling of helplessness back again as he dangled. "Oh well. Guess you'll just have to tell me when I come back for you." She kissed his bottom lip and placed the bite back into his mouth. 

"WAIT?! WHAT?!" he yelled his eyes wide in fear. 

"I'll be back to let you down my pet, when you learned your lesson." she said picking up a black silk robe to cover herself. 

"W-what if s-someone... finds me like this... before you get back?!" Gabriel yelled struggling through his words with the vibrator still going. Watching her saunter away from him, Amelie turned back to look over her shoulder. 

"We'll just have to wait and see.. won't we?" She smiled and left him with the sound of her heels walking away from him as well as the constant buzzing from the vibrator.


End file.
